


A Mage

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Basically she was under influence but not really, F/F, Gunmar's what if mother, I am becoming obsessive over this OC I created!, I may make a short stoties about her, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Ciita may not see. But With Magic...She can see.





	A Mage

**Author's Note:**

> “I want to be magic. I want to touch the heart of the world and make it smile. I want to be a friend of elves and live in a tree. Or under a hill. I want to marry a moonbeam and hear the stars sing. I don't want to pretend at magic anymore. I want to be magic.”  
> ― Charles de Lint

White and gold streaks of shimmering bright silver surround the air around the Ciita sitting with her legs cross and hands waving in a slow motion at the bowl of deep purple sludge that all the smoke was spurring out of.

Ciita speaking in a chant as she reaches the magic in the book of mages from her master that created her. A witch in the masters of powerful of dark magic. 

The feeling of magic spill out from the purple muck and touch her delicate horns made a chill down her spine. It was a chilly mist like snowflakes that she would feel when she first experience the season of winter. she couldn't see the world around her but she could feel it. When the small, delicate snow fall on her horns. She remember a intense chill for the first time since her creation. But she grown use to the chilliness of the snowflakes that would land coolly on her horns. She accept the coldness.

The eyeless troll crooked her head to the side. A humming escape her throat and tilt it to the side. Feeling the mist that surround over her head to surround her head and onto her horns. The mist circle around her horns in a circle shape making a crisp making her purr in delight. 

Opening her mouth a crack, she slowly takes in the white gold smog from the bowl and feel it go down her throat and feeling the coldness of the fog of the magic and down her belly and through her whole body. Releasing a growl of the wonderful mist going through her before blowing the mist out her nostrils feeling the smoke escape her, feeling the nostrils of her nose give a satisfying burn. Every limb on her body, every nerves in her body burn by the sensation of that wonderful cool burning. 

her bare body lay down onto the soft greens of the Earth, her legs spread out feeling her tender legs stretch. Her arms spread out on her side. Still taking in the mist in and out of her body through her nose and mouth. The tingle go through her body and she purrs by this wonderful sensation. The sense of euphoria went through her body. Her belly become warm and her heart beat faster as the magic course through her body and veins. 

She let out a deep growl and smile gently as she takes another deeper breath to feel that similar crisp in her body and her head lean back. The tip of her fingers stroke the earth under her. Feeling the tickle of the short grass and grip it tightly, Waiting.

She took one last breath in and out. Once again giving her these sensation right when she hear purrs of whispers fill her mind. Ancient, deep.

Visions being to soar in her mind. Visions of a place where she once was. Where everything was warm and glow beautiful of shades of purple and Pink was something she only seen in her life. The only time she ever seen anything in her life. Having that ability was breathtaking. However she knew it was just the grace of the magic at the moment when she was design by the Witch that she call...mother.

Calling her mother is an understatement. She remember when she was created that she told her to call her mother if she felt like it. she does for sometimes, For her. Ciita really does like her. She is her creator. She design her the way she is and she was a beautiful creature beside being a witch. Beside what Humans think of Witches as. Evil, Devil worshippers, Satan's children. Cruel. So many titles of them. But her witch wasn't like that. She was both firm but caring. She was gentle and unyielding and tries to use her powers for good. 

Finally the visions disappeared from her mind and her mind was empty once again. She just lay there, letting her body relax and hearing the sounds of animals return in her head. Cries of animalistic cries of fear and cries of the hunt. 

And her vision belong blank once more. Already missing whatever vision that the spell provided her, she let go of the long grass. Her claw fingers on her stomach stroke slowly. 

The purple troll sits up and takes a deep air at the clean air around her. Her horns picking up the soft, small vibrations of the animals heartbeat and she sighs deeply. She stands on her two feet and picks up the bowl that contain the purple mud that now dimmed its color and walks away back into the shadow of the woods.


End file.
